iShuffle
by Steph.107
Summary: WOAH SOMETHING NEW AND ORIGIONAL! I jest. This has done before. Lyrics inspired me to write little chapters for the fansmashing pairing SEDDIE :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: New Story! The title isn't original, I know. But oh well.

As you can probably guess, I've taken inspiration from song lyrics and put them into story form about Sam and Freddie.

Each chapter will not follow on from the previous, or be a two shot, unless I say so.

Also, every chapter will be less than a 1000 words.

Other than that, I write who's POV it is, the song title, who the song is by then the actual lyrics.

I've already wrote out a few, but I have about 30 altogether planned, I might start taking requests. if people decide to like this story enough to request things

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any iCarly characters, or the song My Leftovers.

* * *

**Sam's POV**.

My Leftovers – Porcelain and the Tramps

_"Oh I don't hold my breath and I don't hold my tongue_

_And I know that you know that I don't back down to no one."_

* * *

"Hey! Freddie! Had your first kiss yet?"

What...? It had been months since that, no one had really even bothered me about it...And hang on, who dared bring up the personal life of one of my friends?!

"Yes!" I heard him shout back, the annoyance in his voice evident. Oh no. They were going to ask who it was with, and he was going to tell them. My thoughts were cut short as I heard them giggle some more.

"Who was it with then?" The aparent leader of the group asked, I was coming right up behind them now, and I wasnt going to stand for this.

"It was urgh..." I heard them laugh again at his slowed response; he was trying to keep to our promise, even if it meant humiliating himself again. Poor kid. I should probably help.

"Answer the question, Fr-"

"Fine!" I heard him cut across, "It was with-"

THWACK!

"Sam?"

Uhoh. I chose to punch her in the back at the wrong time...

"Oh my God he just said it was with Sam!"

"_The_ Sam, Sam Puckett?"

"The one that picks on him all the time, that told everyone in the first place...?Nah!"

"I don't believe it, there's no way she would've done it."

"You're lying about who you kissed, that's just as bad as never kissing anyone!"

The girls continued laughing at him, seemingly unaware of their fallen comrade. I looked up from the girl giving me death daggers from the floor towards Benson. He looked terrible, I could almost feel his heart sinking, this was all happening again.

I stepped round the girls and stood next to the dork. I could have either ruined his life, or mine. Originally, I was going to cut it with his life, but then I thought of Carly, and she'd hate me if I let this happen to Freddie again, essentially ruining my life. Plus, he _was_ one of my friends. I chose to ruin mine, and save his.

"He's not wrong." I stated loudly, loud enough for a few straggling students that had come to see what the commotion was to hear.

The girls stopped laughing, Freddie stared at me, open mouthed, and I refused to let the heat rising in my cheeks bother me.

"Sam... What are you doing? What about our-"

"Shut up Benson." I muttered to him, cutting him off, "You owe me big for this."

He just continued to stare at me while I heard the murmur of wild disbelief from the people around us; people would think he'd somehow made me agree with him, they'd practically be the death of him. I couldn't have that;_ I_ was supposed to be the death of him!

The course of action I should take was what was troubling me, it couldn't be anything too dramatic, and nothing too violent, I really didn't want to beat up maybe the twenty people looking at us now, but I had to make sure everyone here was convinced. I had a plan.

I turned to face Freddie fully, his face showing fear, probably thought I was going to beat him, his eyes gave him away as I roughly grabbed his collar, and everyone around us fell silent and backed off slightly, afraid of the violence that wasn't going to happen.

I kissed him.

I kept my eyes shut until I heard a few 'oh my gods!' I opened them slightly and saw that his eyes were shut, much like the first time we kissed. That explained why he was kissing me back, I guess. I started to close my eyes again, but before I could get into enjoying this kiss I pulled back suddenly. I straightened his collar out quickly as he looked at me, breathless. I waited a second before I spoke. Not too dramatic, right?

"There, if you didn't believe him before," I stated clearly, and sounding more dangerous than I probably should have done, "then that was proof that Freddie has kissed someone. Any more problems concerning Freddie, me, or kissing?"

I ignored the immediate tidal wave of questions that hit me, ignored seeing Carly's smiling face in the background; she thought I had done it out of kindness. I mostly ignored Freddie's protests as I dragged him towards a deserted part of school.

"You" I said slowly, smiling at him, "owe me a years worth of lunch for that."

* * *

Annnnnd first chapter is over.

Go me :D Be cool and tell me what you think, or not. :)


	2. Hallelujah

A/N: Second chapter GOGO!

And thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, put it in their favorites and put it on alert. :D

_Words in italics indicate Freddie's memory_.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own iCarly or the song Hallelujah.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

Hallelujah – Rufus Wainwright

"She tied you to the kitchen chair,

She broke your throne, she cut your hair,

And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah."

* * *

Wild panic. That's all I could feel. How had I let them talk me into sitting in that chair in the first place?

***

_"Freddie, switch cameras and sit on that chair."_

_I switched the cameras, and put mine down, then walked over to the chair, confused. I had no room for protest as Sam pushed me into the chair, then they both pounced on me, Sam holding my arms as Carly cello taped my ankles to the chair legs, then let Sam tape my wrists to the arms of the chair. I seriously had had no time to resist what they were doing, so I sat there struggling, looking utterly ridiculous on a live iCarly show. Great._

_"And that," Carly announced proudly, "Is how easy it would be to tape Freddie to a chair!"_

_"Thank you to Nicole, a fan all the way from England for that request!" Sam shouted, pressing her 'applaud' button. Great, she'd been given an excuse to humiliate me. I will hunt down that Nicole from England. And... urm... I don't know, usually Sam does the bad stuff for us._

***

"Carly!" I shouted, she'd gone to get us some drinks and some ham for Sam, this was a while ago though, at least 5 minutes. Didn't take that long. I looked over at Sam, and almost tipped the chair over in fright, she was just sat there, smiling at me.

"Sam... what are you..."

I trailed off. She said nothing. Just smiled. Oh God. She was going to really hurt me, or say something bad or something. It was really unnerving. There was no way she'd help me out of this chair. She got up slowly, and started walking towards me, she looked possessed or something, I had never seen her look at anything that wasn't meat with so much glee.

"You know, I can do anything I want to you now. Carly's not here to stop me, if you rock the chair trying to get away from me, you'll either break Spencer's chair, or hurt yourself. You're helpless."

She... she was right. There was nothing I could do... I was dead. Oh well, at least that meant no more tick baths.

She stood in front of me now, that same gleeful smile on her face, which erupted into a hearty laughter as she registered my look of sheer panic and fear. Then she did something I never expected her to do.

She sat on me. What...? She turned so she was facing sideways on my lap, clearly enjoying herself.

"Why do you always expect the worst from me?" She asked, feigning innocence.

I would have laughed out loud if I wasn't so terrified of her right now.

"Because it's you!" I shouted back at her defensively, "You! With you're scary smiles and evil behaviour, and why are you sat on me?!"

She looked elsewhere for a moment, "You're actually kind of comfy. Huh."

I glared at her, this can only end badly, I just hoped Carly or Spencer or even my mom would just come up and help me.

She laughed at my look again, then pulled out a marker, she pulled the top off and started attacking my face with it.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screeched, "You're not drawing anything rude, are you?"

She ignored my question, and stuck her tongue out in concentration.

"At least tell me it's not permanent." I groaned, having not got over the last time she said she'd marked me permanently.

She smiled then, apparently finished. "It's not permanent." She smiled as she got off and walked away, only to bring back a mirror. She held it up to my face.

_'_Freddork is cute when he's angry.'

I looked from my reflection to Sam's face, slowly, my mouth wide.

She smiled, shrugged her shoulders then left the room, to return the mirror, I guess.

I closed my mouth and thought about hers. That was... a genuine smile, I think. I smiled as well.

Wait a sec...

"SAM!" I bellowed, "I'M STILL TAPED TO A CHAIR!"

* * *

I particularily liked writing this chapter, here is the reason why:

A friend of mine was once taped to chair and carried out to the middle yard of my school on his last day. His friends left him whilst the rest of the school kinda wondered past him wondering what was going on. A teacher didnt come to his rescue for at least 10 minutes so everyone watched as he thrashed around in his little chair. Hilarious, to say the most.

I only hope it doesnt ever happen to me. :|

Fun times. 

Till chapter 3!


	3. Closest Thing to Crazy

**A/N**: Chapter 3 happened! Well done me 

**Disclaimer**: I still own neither iCarly nor the song I'm talking about. This time its Closest Thing to Crazy.

* * *

**Freddie's POV.**

Closest Thing to Crazy – Katie Melua

"_How can happiness feel so wrong?_

_How can misery feel so sweet_?"

* * *

"What's rattled your cage, Fred-Dork?"

I smiled to my shoes and then looked up at her, trying to have a straight face when I met her eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just-"

"Already bored, Benson."

I smiled again, still to myself while she sat on the step next to me. She also took up staring at her shoes.

"Thinking about your beloved Carly then?" She asked. She was half right.

"She's not my 'beloved'." I said, probably with more distaste then necessary. She was still my friend.

"Aww, wickle Fweddie got over his cwush?" She cooed at me. I honestly expected nothing less.

I looked at her again, she looked at me, eyebrows raised, clearly not believing it.

"I guess I am, I've figured that, with the way I feel around her, and the way I feel around... girl 'X'... I'd rather be treated fair game, rather than with sympathy for feelings that would never be returned."

"Benson. Carly _is_ the only one who treats you fairly, you idiot."

"Fine." I started, "she does treat me fairly, considering how I act around her, but I guess the things I'd appreciate more are if she treated me like she treats everyone else, not like the boy who's crushing on her, obviously, some people are treated differently, that's expected, but I'd rather like someone who... you know... treated me like 'Freddie Benson', not 'Freddie Benson the boy who won't stop crushing on me dear God make him stop'.

Sam looked at me confused for a moment, raising one eyebrow.

"So you're over Carly?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"No feelings for her whatsoever?"

"Once again, yes. She's a good friend, that's it."

"So then..." She started, trailing off, "Who is this 'girl X', because you obviously have someone in mind."

She continued to stare at me, suspicion clear on her face, I wasn't going to tell her. There is no good reason that I should tell her, and every reason not to. My main is that she will keep pestering me about it, and then we will argue, sounds crazy right? Why would I not tell her if it meant that? Good question. Which is easily explained. I _like_ Sam. But I like the Sam that beats me up, that says mean things about me, that insults my mom, in front of my mom. I like how she treats me like I'm nothing special, yet gives me this undivided attention anyway. All that would change if she knew, she'd either treat me worse, in order to overcompensate for only one side feeling hatred, or even worse, she'd be nice about it.

I continued saying nothing.

"Whatever Fred-Dork, I'm out." She said with a bored tone, while pushing the side of my head quickly. I toppled over sideways and down the three steps I'd been sat on.

I smiled as she walked away.

...

What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

Chapter 4 will be up soon.


	4. Against All Odds

**A/N**: Chapter 4 Woooo!

This one is rather short, if I do say so myself.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own iCarly or the song Against All Odds

* * *

**Sam's POV**.

Against All Odds – The Postal Service

" '_Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain,_

_We've even shared the tears,_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_."

* * *

I always thought that in my hour of need it'd be Carly that I went to, sure, she was my best friend, one of the only people that actually saw the value in me as a person, but she didn't know my like some. She didn't know me like Freddie did.

Freddie... it was funny in almost an ironic way. I'd spent so many years doing what I could to humiliate him, to hurt him mentally and physically. So many years laughing at him, occasionally with him to be fair, and trying to break his heart in every possible way. Yet here I was, my head on his shoulder while he held me tightly in his arms, whispering to me that it was OK, that he was here now, that I was safe.

He was right, I did feel safe. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled into his chest, I loved it when he did that, I felt cared for, loved.

And he did love me, he told me so, every time he left me for the day, when either of us left to go home or to fall asleep, he'd hold me tight in his arms, kiss my lips, face or head and tell me he loves me, a kind sparkle in his eye.

I lifted myself from his chest and slowly pushed him until we fell backwards onto his bed. He rested against his many pillows, half sat up right, and I lay next to him. His arm was around me, and the other one way lazily playing with my fingers on his chest.

I pushed my head into the crook of his neck, trying to get uncomfortable in this position I was so used to so I wouldn't fall asleep yet, and willing the tears to stop forming behind my eyes. I felt him playing with my hair with the hand that was underneath me, smiling, I leaned up and kissed his jaw line once. He always knew how to calm me down.

"Freddie?" I asked, willing him to look at me. He turned his head towards me, concern filling his eyes.

"What is it Sam?" He asked gently.

"Freddie, I love you." I saw the concern in his eyes turn into happiness, then he let go of my hand to wrap his other arm around me, and hugged me close.

"I love you too, Sam."

* * *

As you can see, they're already together in this one. And I don't know what her hour of need is, maybe Gibby danced topless again and she couldn't handle the awesomeness.

One may never know.


	5. Night Terror

**A/N**: Chapterrrrr 5!

And dare I say it? This is even shorter than chapter4.

Turns out I do dare say it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own iCarly or the song Night Terror.

* * *

**Sam's POV.**

Night Terror – Laura Marling

"_I role over and shake him tightly,_

_And whisper "If they want you,_

_Oh they're gunna have to fight me." _"

* * *

"Freddie?" I whisper, shaking his shoulder slightly.

He rolls towards me, eyes wide open with fear. He looked like he was going to cry again. I collected him in my arms and forced him into responding to my hug. He fell back after a moment, looking utterly exhausted, I pulled our bed cover up around the two of us and I settled closer to him.

After a moment, I whisper "Same dream again?"

He turned his head towards me, probably thinking that I was reading his mind, even though he knew it was obvious when he woke up in cold sweats like this.

"It's just..." He started, taking his time, "I've been free from them for so long, I'm afraid of it returning into my life again some day."

I nodded in understanding, "Don't worry about it Freddie," I said, whispering to him gently, prepared to do anything to make him feel safe again, "No more tick baths for you, Freddie, I promice."

* * *

Because as we all know, having your mum give you a tick bath is one of the scariest thoughts on Earth.

Review or not. 8D


	6. Dirty Little Secret

**A/N**: Chapter 6 has arrived.

And I'm uploading most of the chapters I've done so far, since I havent uploaded anything in a week.

**Disclaimer**: I am not in the owning of iCarly or the song, Dirty Little Secret.

* * *

**Sam's POV.**

Dirty Little Secret – All American Rejects

"_I'll keep you my dirty little secret."_

* * *

"Ok so, if we're going out then-"

"We are, Sam, you just said yes when I asked you."

"As I was saying," I started again, loudly, "That if we're going out now, I'd like to, you know, keep it secret, just for a while, at most."

He looked at me and I knew what he was thinking, he let go of my hands.

"You're ashamed of me already? Nice, Sam."

"Its not that Freddie, because sometimes I do feel weird with you start speaking dork to me, but we already have all these pressures on us anyway, like the one I just mentioned for instance-"

"How is my speaking 'dork' any worse than how much you bully me?" he asked, almost angry, this was going well already. I sighed.

"Fine, we already have the added pressure from how much I like to torment you, mostly because you speak geek to me, so I don't want anyone knowing right away, OK? Even if Carly knows just yet, she'll expect us to you know, be perfect for each other straight away, maybe to be nice to each other, I don't know. I just don't want even more pressure on us as soon as we've started dating. We need to make this work Freddie."

He smiled and grabbed my hand again, and kissed my it lightly.

"We don't have to _make _anything work, because it just will. Don't worry about it Sam," he said, winking at me," I'll be your dirty little secret."

* * *

The ending part sounds a little bit too cheesy for me. And yet I typed it up anyway! Hooray!


	7. Goodnight, My Angel

**A/N**: Chapter 7 was currently in the happening until I finished it and uploaded it on here.

This one carries on from chapter three, 'Closest thing to Crazy', because I decided that I could make it fit.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song Goodnight, My Angel, or the show iCarly.

* * *

**Freddie's POV.**

Goodnight, My Angel – Billy Joel

"_And still so many things I want to say_."

* * *

I lifted myself up off the ground, and watched her walking away from me, still smiling.

Benson, when will you learn? She's a crazed carnivore that likes hitting you with sticks, I thought savagely to myself, still unable to bring myself to stop smiling as I watched her barge past a group of guys that could all overpower her, or try, at least. If they hated their lives so much.

"I know that look, Benson."

I whirled around to the source of the unexpected voice, and saw Carly stood behind me, smile plastered across her face. I considered feigning innocence, that I had no idea what she was on about, but this was Carly, she was smarter now, could read most people like a book. I decided to play it safe, let her answer the questions for now.

"I'm that obvious?" I asked, laughing it off. She raised one eyebrow at my sceptically.

"Of course you are Freddie, you've never been the most subtle of people, anyone can see that you like Sam, you've had that little smile on your face every time Sam has done something to you and turned her back. You can't hide from me Freddie." Only Carly could ruin your intended secrecy in such a friendly way. "You should tell her how you feel."

I stared at her, incredulous, "...I wouldn't know what to say to her. And I happen to _like_ being _alive_."

"Tell her what your heart is telling you to say, don't keep this locked up Freddie, if you think she's pretty, tell her she's pretty, if you think she's funny or whatever, tell her! Make sure you can duck though, in case she swings at you." She paused whilst I laughed at her breakdown of what I should do. "For goodness sake Freddie, even if, even if you love her, tell her!"

I stared at her, eyes wide, completely startled. Had my infatuation with Sam really gone so far? I hadn't thought it had, but the more I did think about it, the more it made sense, even though it shouldn't.

I could tell Carly was waiting for me to speak, but she got impatient. "Well, are you going to say something?"

I couldn't, I really just couldn't. She'd kill me, laugh at me, whatever. She'd break my heart in ways she hadn't even thought of trying before.

I paused my thoughts, and sighed. "Even if I did say all that," I whispered, just to please her, "There'd still be so many things I'd want to say."

* * *

Nothing much to say about this one...

Review anyone?


	8. About You Now

**A/N**: Going through a Freddie streak now, some more from Sam's POV in chapter 10.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the song About You Now, or the show iCarly.

Btw, youtube Miranda Cosgrove's (she's the one that plays Carly) version of this song. It's brilliant.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**.

About you Now – Sugarbabes

"_Don't let our last kiss be our last."_

* * *

I'd waited for almost three hours for us to be alone, when Carly finally decided that she'd go help Spencer with dinner.

"Don't fight or anything while I'm downstairs." She laughed over her shoulder at us, then realised the difficulties that we usually got into, she turned to face us and used her best 'grown-up' face, "I mean it. Don't make me get the spray bottle, because I _will_ use it!" She threatened.

Both Sam and I laughed it off, but I could hear the fear in her laugh just as much as it was in mine. Damn, I hated that bottle.

For the next few minutes, the irritation of Sam pressing buttons on her little remote almost took away the nerves I had from the topic I was about to bring up. I had literally got to the stage where you take a short breathe before speaking when she threw a meatball at my head.

"Where did you even get that from?"! I yelled, knowing that this was just delaying it even further.

She shrugged, "I was half sat on it." She got up and started checking the back of her shorts for any meat ball remains while I pulled a face at her. That meat ball must have been there for a while...

"Anyway, Fred-dork, what's been up with you, you've been sweating bullets all day."

I sighed and she rolled her eyes at me. "It's just..." Uh-oh. I couldn't finish my sentence, it wasn't out of embarrassment either, I just... I couldn't get it out.

"Want me to punch it out of you? I can if you like... Please say I can!" She asked, gleefully.

I was about to ask her why I would let her do that, when she punched me square in the stomach. I hadn't even seen her coming from her bean bag to my tech stand. I doubled over, clutching my stomach.

"Tell me what you were going to say!" Argh! Must she command everything? I was considering telling her where to stick it when she moved to hit me again.

"No! Wait! I'll talk!" I shouted in defence, breathlessly. "I'm you know... having trouble, you know... doing it." I realised how it had sounded when I noticed her eyes widening and my red face.

"NO! Not _that_! About what we promised, I'm- I'm having trouble pretending it never happened."

"Freddie..." She started narrowing her eyes dangerously at me.

"I know, I know." I said, before she could inflict me with more pain. "I'm not as strong as you are, and I'm thinking about it more and more, and I didn't even think I liked you-"

I shut my mouth and looked at her wide eyed; I hadn't meant to say that part. I turned around and ran to the door, but she grabbed my arm and yanked me back before I had even reached the handle.

"Where do you think you're going Freddie?"

I turned around, not able to bring my eyes to her so I left them at the floor, letting her hold my wrist.

"I can't do this, Sam, I can't be around you, not now, for a while maybe, I don't know. No matter what I'm doing I think about it, its distracting me at school when I see you, even when you're not there, I have to pay attention when doing iCarly in case anyone notices that the camera is focused on you more."

"What are you saying?" She whispered to me, letting go of my arm so it fell against me.

"I'm saying I felt something, Sam, it meant something to me, when I see you I feel as if I... as if I want to do it again, I don't want our first kiss to be our last." I choked out.

Her feet came into my eye line and I became aware that she was lifting my face up to hers, I wasn't worried that she would be able to see the blush written across my face, I was worried that she was only doing this so she could see my pain as she punched me again.

She leaned in a kissed me, briefly, I didn't even have time to close my eyes before she moved away, so I stood there staring while she smiled at me.

"Thank you." I managed to get out after some deep breathing.

She punched me in the stomach again and I doubled over, wheezing.

"No problem Fred-dork."

* * *

I wrote this chapter while being hungry and smelling my dinner being cooked. I'm surprised I didn't mention food more.

Oh well. Review, anyone?


	9. She Will Be Loved

**A/N**: Maaaaaann! This took ages to get up. I have an excuse though, my computer completely bork'd for a couple of weeks, and when I finally got it back, all of my files had been deleted. Mega upset about that.

Anywaayyy – new chapter! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I, Steph, in no way own iCarly.

* * *

Freddie

_"I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door"_

_Maroon 5 – She Will Be Loved_

* * *

How can they do this? How can they-urgh!

I wrenched my car door open and slammed it shut after I threw myself in behind the wheel. Why was everyone suddenly treating me like crap? Every aspect of my life was crashing around me, my flaws showed to me.

My AV club actually kicked me out! Saying that I'm not 'one of them' anymore, and that I'm 'slowing them down'! Yeah! Slowing them down! I don't see them producing a very successful web show every week! Jerks!

I slammed my fists against the steering wheel, thankful that, for the moment, that I had stopped at a light.

Carly was really getting at me as well. I was sick of only seeing pity when she looked at me; I wish that she'd stop looking at me like I was a lost cause.

My phone suddenly vibrating made me jump, and glancing sideways at it from the seat next me, I saw that my mom was calling. Probably calling to check I was wearing a seat belt, and that I would get home safely. She wouldn't apologise to me either, even though she knew what she had done. The older I got, the more like a kid she would treat me. I turned up the radio to drown out the noise of the continuous rings.

It was only now, after about 40 minutes of driving in a blind rage that I ended up where, deep down, I was sure I wanted to end up. I grabbed my phone and dialled the number belonging to the one person who would always treat me the same way, unconditionally. I waited in agony listening to the phone ringing, finally, she picked up.

"This better be good, Benson."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Sam."

* * *

Maaaaan! This is a short one. Also, I don't think I'll ever get comfortable with typing 'mom'. Seems wrong...

Ahh well. 'Till the next chapter!


	10. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**A/N**: Chapter 10! Oh yes. We've hit Disney.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own iCarly or the song I Won't Say I'm In Love.

* * *

**Sam's POV.**

I Won't Say I'm In Love – Hercules...

_"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love."_

* * *

"So, you two had fun while I was in Yakima then? No fights that you haven't told me about?" Carly asked us suspiciously, after we had finished telling her what we had done for the past five nights, four of which we hung out, she knew we had missed parts out, but didn't know exactly how non violent they were.

Freddie smiled and nodded at her, "Yup." He said, "Peppy Cola?" He asked, looking at Carly, she nodded. He looked at me for a moment, finally asking, "Ham?" The three of us laughed as I eagerly said yes.

I watched him leave the studio, and when I turned back to Carly, she had an all too familiar expression on her face.

"I think you had more fun then you're letting on Sam." She said, one eyebrow raised, he voice thick with mischievous intent.

It took me a second to think it all through. I had unwillingly fallen for my best friend, Freddie. Freddie, who I bullied by nature now, was in love with our other best friend who didn't like him back. And now that Carly was back, I was afraid we'd go back to treating each other how we usually did, rather than how nice it was these past four nights. And the worst part, I think all three of us knew I felt this way.

This cant be happening.

"Eww, gross!" I said back, a second later, both of us laughing as I threw a meatball at her.

* * *

Review anyone?


	11. Kiss The Girl

**A/N**: We're still in Disney! Also, this is now my longest story, chapter wise.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own iCarly or the song Kiss the Girl

* * *

**Freddie's POV.**

Kiss the Girl – Little Mermaid

_"And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you want to kiss the girl."_

* * *

_I held her as close to my body as I could, kissing her with unlimited passion. Both of her arms were around my neck, one hand tugging playfully at the hair on the back of my head._

_I one arm holding her firmly to me on her lower back, the other was playing with her hair. I dragged my hand the length of it; it was a bit longer then usual. Perplexed, I felt it more lightly... curly? No!_

_I opened my eyes._

_"Sam!"_

I gasped, sitting bolt upright in my bed. That certainly was... different. I rolled over and looked at my clock. Ten past three, great. I'd never get back to sleep.

***

The next morning I headed over to Carly's, where I found that Sam had also spent the night.

"Morning sunshine!" Spencer shouted from the kitchen, Sam and Carly merely grunted. Evidently, they had had about as much sleep as I had.

I dropped myself on the couch on the other side of Sam, and the three of us sat in silence, staring at a blank screen.

I figured Sam must have got bored, since she started leaning over me.

"Sam what are you-" I saw that she was going for the TV remote, "You coud've just-"

I stopped mid yell, she had turned her face towards mine. She was... so close.

I looked at her mouth, those were definatley the lips I was dreaming about last night.

I watched them in fascination as they moved, wondering how much better it would feel to kiss them in reality, when I realised that moving lips indicated that she was speaking. I focused in on what she was saying as she moved back to her original sitting position.

"What's got into you, Freddo? You sleep OK?" She asked, now flicking through channels on the TV.

I gulped, nodding my head, even though I knew she was no longer paying attention or interested in whether I actually had slept OK. I did it anyway, just in case, trying to not give myself away as a blush slowly but surely made its way it my cheeks. I turned away from them, burying my face into a cushion next to me, lapsing back into the place where she wouldn't have the will power to break away and speak to me.

* * *

Another chapter done! Three updates in one morning 8D

Some feedback would be cool.


	12. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

**A/N**: Man, do I feel better about myself; I got reviews on the last three chapters I put up.

When people say that reviews make them want to write more, they mean it 8D

Man... half one in the morning. Sorry if there are any mistakes my eyes refuse to see. Anyway, chapter is slightly longer then previous ones.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own iCarly, or the song Can You Feel the Love Tonight (Disney version, although Elton John's is fab too)

* * *

**Sam's POV.**

"_He's holding back, he's hiding, but what, I can't decide."_

Can You Feel the Love Tonight – Lion King

* * *

"Hey Freddie! How come we never argue anymore?"

"What! Sam, we argued this morning, and a couple of minutes ago about you-"

"OK, ok, I get it. But really, we don't argue as much, and I know that that isn't of my doing." I laughed, since I really hadn't been making our friendship any easier, if anything, recently, I'd been making it harder.

"So now you're trying to make us argue more?! Could you be any more twisted?" With that, he walked out of Carly's apartment. I felt a bit weird for a moment, but then put it on having enough energy left in me for a fight. That and the fact that I'm hungry. I guess it's normal that I should be interested in why he's less argumentative, I mean, we are _friends_, sort of.

"Hey Carly, where'd the dweeb go?" I questioned her, as I heard her walking up behind me, my head buried in the fridge.

"_Freddie_," she emphasised and waited for me to finish my sigh of annoyance about him, "Freddie saw me going for the bottle." I turned around and straightened up, and had no time for defence while she sprayed me directly in the face with water. Damn, she's quick.

I spluttered at her, and I think my annoyance with having water in my face was evident since Carly handed me a towel rather quickly.

"He didn't see me getting the water bottle out Sam, I-" She paused looking at me as I looked back at her, I waited for her to finish, but she was deliberating too much.

"And...?"

"And... Can't you see Sam?" She asked, her eyes wide at me, nodding her head at me like I was some dumb animal... the dweeb, perhaps. But no, I really didn't see it.

"No Carly, I don't. What is there to see, O Great One?" I said, mocking her as I sat down with yesterday's chilli.

She sighed and shot a bemused expression at me before starting up her wacky train of thought again, "You know, maybe, _just maybe_, Freddie doesn't want to argue with you anymore, maybe he'd rather, you know, be friends or..."

"You've got to be kidding, right? This _friendship_, yeh, it's based on me bullying him because he's a whiny little dweeb. You can't deny that. He's a dweeb, and by nature I torture him. Because it's fun, I was simply wondering why he doesn't stick up for himself as much anymore, and walking out? Normally we're at each other's throat before he does that. Or that crazy woman interferes."

I looked at Carly's resigned look, watched her shake her head then join me with the chilli. Oh boy, she's lucky she's my best friend, if not, she'd have lost the ability to use a spoon.

After a few more minutes of eating in silence, which I was honestly OK with, it gave me more time with the chilli. Carly started up nagging about Freddie again.

"I'm just saying, maybe he doesn't obviously enjoy arguing as much as you do, but for a different reason than being a coward or '_dweeb._'"

"Psssh. How many reasons could he have?" I questioned doubtfully.

She gave me her most 'it's so obvious it's hitting you in the face' faces. Well, I still wasn't getting it, but what I was going to get though, was a real argument from Fred-dork. Whether he wanted one or not.

* * *

Ok, so as you should've got from this one, Freddie hates arguing with Sam for different reasons, Carly completely knows what's going on, and Sam is totally oblivious.

Reviews are slick. 8D


End file.
